


Danced around your folk and soul

by milkywaywide



Series: When you move into my airspace [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywaywide/pseuds/milkywaywide
Summary: Eto always sleeps naked, and refuses to cover herself.





	Danced around your folk and soul

Eto always sleeps naked, and refuses to cover herself. Maybe it’s his decaying body that makes him feel cold all the time, but Arima can’t understand how she bears it.

He enjoys the view, though. She sleeps on her back, messy hair everywhere, legs and arms spread out. It’s a good thing she’s so tiny, otherwise sharing a bed might be tricky.

Her chest rises and dips peacefully as she breathes, and he watches, holding back on the impulse stick his tongue out and lick her nipple, always amazed by this odd and mundane sight of such a wild creature.

**Author's Note:**

> Title, as usual, makes no sense, it’s just because there’s this Kings of Leon song that mentions nipples; I’m bad at this. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
